


I'll Tell You a Tale

by allyn_aydan



Series: Life on Jorvik [2]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: Country & Western, F/M, Fame, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Music, Minor Swearing, Music, Slight Anne/Derek, Suggestive Themes, Wish Fulfillment, city life, mentions of Alex/Maya, there really is no plot, this is literally a filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyn_aydan/pseuds/allyn_aydan
Summary: Seph, Toria, and Dallas arrive at Starshine Ranch to pick up Lisa for their trip to Governor’s Fall when they find her and Josh in an interesting position.
Relationships: Josh/Lisa Peterson, Lisa Peterson & Anne Von Blyssen, Lisa Peterson & Original Female Character(s), Lisa Peterson & Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character(s) & Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s) & Original Male Character(s)
Series: Life on Jorvik [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197233





	I'll Tell You a Tale

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was named after the song I’ll Tell You a Tale by Karlienne. While that song is about the pirate queen Anne Bonny, this fic has absolutely nothing to do with it, and I only used that song as a title because I thought it sounded cool.

> Oh I'll tell you a tale of a pirate queen
> 
> A she-wolf
> 
> Who reined 
> 
> The Caribbean Sea

* * *

Toria stood at the front of the ferry as the village of Dundull came into view. She held her grey tabby, Arya close to her chest, keeping the cat from leaping into the water. For the first time in several months, Toria would step foot on her beloved island of Jorvik. She’d be able to see her friends again after being away in Wales as a freelance bookkeeper. 

Her heart sped up as she saw the forms of Seph, Dallas, and her dappled grey Irish cob mare; Dany. When the ferry docked and she was able to get off, Toria ran into the arms of Seph, toppling her over as they hugged fiercely. Dallas helped the women up from the dirt before hugging Toria himself. “Welcome back Toria.” 

“I’m so relieved to be back! Are we ready to go get Lisa?”

Seph nodded and looped Toria’s arm through her own. The latter took Dany’s reigns in her free hand and the trio started making their way to Starshine Ranch. “I’m sorry Alex or Linda couldn’t be here to join us this afternoon,” Seph said.

“That’s perfectly fine. Just out of curiosity, why couldn’t they join us?” 

Dallas poked his head in between his cousin and Toria. “Silverglade Manor is getting busier each day and Linda is up to her neck in work. And Alex is busy with her lovely little girlfriend Maya.” 

Toria perked up a bit. “That’s amazing! I’ll have to congratulate Alex on finally being less oblivious and realizing Maya was in love with her.” she paused for a moment before asking. “But Anne is still free, right?”

Dallas nodded slowly, chewing his lower lip in thought. “If I remember, yes. Hopefully, we’ll be able to tear her away from Derek long enough.” 

Toria shot Dallas a questioning look and Seph giggled lightly and bounced down the path lightly. “Oh darling, so much has happened since you’ve been gone. We really **_must_ **catch you up.” 

* * *

The trio arrived in Starshine thirty minutes later, taking their time by walking on foot instead of riding. “We can ride to the bus stop near Dundull,” Dallas had promised. 

Carl, Lisa’s dad greeted them instead of Josh who normally did it. He gave Toria a side-hug to welcome her back to Jorvik. “Well, I take it you three are here for Lisa?”

“Yes, sir.” Dallas drawled lightly. “Any idea where she is?”

Carl scratched his chin for a second, thinking of when he last saw her. “Well, I saw her an hour ago by the dance stage. She might still be there, but I have no idea.”

“Thank you, Mr. Peterson,” Toria replied as she turned to go to the stage. 

“Please, call me Carl.” Toria nodded and ran off to the stage, Seph and Dallas following her. 

When they arrived at the wooden stage, they saw no trace of Lisa. Dallas frowned and went to ask one of the dancers if they had seen Lisa while Seph turned around in a circle, looking for their missing friend. Toria scrunched up her nose in thought. 

“What are you doing?” Seph asked as she looked at Toria strangely.

“Thinking,” was Toria’s short reply. “Maybe she’s in her room. Oi, Dallas,” she called. “Seph and I are going to see if she’s in her room.” 

“All right! I’ll be with you in a few minutes.”

Seph and Toria made their way to the Peterson’s house, the foreigner pushing the front door open. “Normally I wouldn’t intrude into this kind of house like this, but I can’t really think of any other place Lisa might be,” Toria whispered. 

Seph shrugged lightly and opened her mouth to reply when the two heard a soft moan coming from Lisa’s room. Toria raised an eyebrow at Seph before walking to the door. It was ajar and she slowly pushed it open.

The scene before the two young women made them stop in their tracks. Josh was on top of Lisa, his shirt off, pressing her into the bed, with his tongue down her throat. Seph shrieked loudly at the sight. “Lisa!”

Josh and Lisa’s heads snapped towards Toria and Seph. Toria was looking at the ceiling, suddenly finding it very interesting while Seph had turned her back. Lisa’s face started turning red and Josh shakily climbed off of her. “P-persephone, Victoria, what are you doing here?” his voice went up two octaves and shook. 

“I, uh, well… You’re here to pick me up for our trip to Governor’s Fall aren’t you?” Toria nodded quickly. 

“We can always come back later,” Seph squeaked. 

“No, I swore I would go with your guys to Jorvik City to celebrate Toria’s return and I’m going to keep my promise. I’m just sorry you caught me like this.”

Just then, Dallas came running in. “I heard a shriek.” When he saw what was before him he scrunched his face up in disgust. “Tell me you didn’t…”

Josh scratched the back of his neck awkwardly while Lisa fixed her appearance. “Sorry, Dallas. Please tell me Anne isn’t with you.”

“No, she’s meeting us at Leonardo’s.” 

“Thank Aideen,” Lisa breathed. “Toria you can look at us now.”

Seph cleared her throat, seemingly recovered as Toria lowered her gaze. “Well, I think we should maybe leave now if we want to catch Anne?”

“Yeah, that’d be best,” Lisa agreed. She turned to Josh and smiled awkwardly. “Later?”

Dallas gripped Lisa by the waist and hefted her up, carrying her away before Josh could answer, muttering about how there would be no later if he had anything to do with it. 

* * *

The group arrived at Governor’s Fall without any more incidents, albeit it was filled with an awkward silence for the most part. When they got off the train that they boarded at the Mall, Anne was waiting patiently for them by Jollister. “Oh, thank goodness you’re here. I was about to die from boredom.” She smiled warmly at Toria. “Welcome back to Jorvik, I missed you.” 

“I missed you too. Now, what exactly are we going to do here?”

Anne grabbed Toria’s arm and started walking into the ice cream shop. “We’ll have some ice cream here before checking out a few shops. Maybe even see a movie if there is anything good playing.”

“Oh, and I’m going to buy you a new wardrobe because you absolutely cannot go around in old, dusty clothes anymore,” Seph added. 

“Sounds good.” Toria looked behind her. “C’mon Lisa, Dallas, keep up!” 

“All right, you go find a booth, I’m buying our food. I assume everyone is having the usual thing?” Anne asked. She was met with nods and Anne went off to order everything. 

The group slid into a booth as Nomi’s latest song began playing in the background. Hey Seph, Dallas, didn’t you two grow up in Jorvik City?” Lisa asked. 

“Well, yes and no. Dallas lived in Aideen’s Plaza until he around nine before Auntie Iza divorced Uncle Toby and moved to Moorland. I grew up around Anne.” 

“Did you know each other?”

“Sort of. She was always off riding and was too busy learning about fashion. We weren’t close as children, but we got along well enough. What about you Lisa? When did you meet Anne?”

“In school. She wasn’t always nice like now, but it worked out in the end.”

Before anyone could say anything else, Anne came back with a tray of food. Toria had a chocolate milkshake, Seph had a raspberry sundae, Dallas and Lisa both had normal bowls of mint, and Anne had a vanilla malt. She sat down beside Lisa and smiled. “When was the last time we did this?”

“It’s been almost a year,” Lisa replied. “Hopefully we can do this more often.”

“Oh, we definitely should. Now tell me Toria, is there anything new with you?”

Toria stopped drinking her milkshake and tilted her head in thought. “Well, I would not recommend being a freelance bookkeeper for a year. It’s dreadfully boring. I got a cat while away and named her Arya. She’s currently back in Dundull with Rania. Oh, and I got to attend a bunch of concerts over in the UK.”

Lisa’s eyes lit up at the mention of concerts. “What bands were playing?”

“Billie Eilish, and my favourite French Canadian duo by the name of Lydia&Sebastien. I couldn’t tell you the names of the other bands though, as I barely paid attention. An old friend really dragged me to see the concerts. It’s a shame too because none of them were The Miscreants or DJ Kai.”

“I only recognize Billie Eilish.” Lisa furrowed her brows in thought. “The next time you leave the island and know you’re attending music concerts, you must take me with you.” 

Anne shared a confused glance with Dallas and Seph. “Who are Billie Eilish and Lydia&Sebastien?” 

Toria gasped and feigned insult. “They’re only one of the best Canadian duo groups out there. That’s like saying you don’t know who Great Big Sea or Paul Brandt are.”

“Sorry, we don’t know them either,” Seph chimed in. 

Lisa and Toria looked at each other for several minutes, having a silent conversation. Finally, they looked at the others in determination. “Right, I’m going to culture you in music. But not right now.” 

Anne cleared her throat delicately. “Well then… Toria there is so much to catch you up on.” 

“I know Alex and Maya are a thing, and Dallas briefly explained about you and Derek. What else is there?”

Lisa nearly fell out of her seat in excitement as she barely contained what she had to say. “Evergray got on Avalon’s nerves again and Avalon threw him out the house and into Silversong River, threatening to drown Evergray if he didn’t stop his antics soon.” 

Toria’s eyes widened. “He did?”

Anne nodded. “I saw it. And then Linda dragged Lisa, Alex, and I to the mall for the release of the newest issue of The Knights of Unistra. Oh, and then James tried to swindle the Baronness when she came to visit and finally got caught. Alex was less than pleased about that situation.”

Toria shook her head at the thought. “Of course James is stupid enough to go for the Baronness.” 

Anne and Lisa nodded in agreement. “Well, I think that’s everything important. Lisa, do you have anything to add?” Lisa quickly shook her head, a blush crawling up her neck.

Toria and Seph shared a look and Toria slyly smiled. “Hey Anne, did we tell you what happened when we went to get Lisa?”

“No, what happened?”

Toria cleared her throat. “Well, we found Lisa and—”

Lisa cut her off by bolting out of the booth and throwing a hand over Toria’s mouth. “Would you look at the time? We should really go to the stores before they close.”

Anne furrowed her brows. “No, no. Tell me what happened. What did you see?”

Seph continued the story. “Lisa and Josh were in the middle of—” Lisa slapped a hand over Seph’s mouth too but by that time Anne had already put the pieces together. 

“You and Josh were in the middle of doing that?” She mouthed, her eyes narrowed. 

“Yes, they were about to fu—” Dallas started but stopped when Lisa glared murderously at him. 

“Oh my God, Lisa! Why didn’t you tell me you had a thing with Josh?”

“I didn’t think it was important. We’re not even officially dating.”

Dallas choked lightly and Seph let out a wheeze. “Fuck buddies?” Dallas asked in disbelief.

Toria pushed Lisa’s hand away and started giggling. “You go, girl!” 

“Oh, Aideen…” Lisa cursed under her breath. “This is so embarrassing.”

Seph stood up, pushing Toria out of the booth and dragging Dallas with her. “Hey, I can name one other person here who has a similar situation.” She shot a not-so-subtle glance at Toria who gaped and began to fumble for words. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Oakdottir.” Toria huffed and ran out the door, into the square, Lisa and the others on her heels. 

“Victoria Marie Eaglewater!” Anne cried. “You have a lot of explaining to do. As do you, Lisa.”

Toria and Lisa looked at each other sheepishly. “Where do we start?” they asked in unison.

Anne crossed her arms. “At the beginning.”


End file.
